This invention relates to placement of a nerve stimulator or sensor in living tissue.
Microstimulators are small, implantable electrical devices that pass a small signal to living tissue in order to elicit a response from a nerve or muscle. Microsensors are similar electrical devices except that they detect electrical and other signals that are generated by living tissue. The term microstimulator is intended to apply equally to both microstimulators and microsensors. The use of microstimulators or microsensors which are implanted in living tissue to stimulate a muscle function by either stimulating a nerve or the muscle itself are well known. The microstimulators receive power and control signals by inductive coupling of magnetic fields generated by an extracorporeal antenna rather than requiring any electrical leads. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,193,539; 5,193,540; 5,324,316; 5,405,367; 6,175,764; 6,181,965; 6,185,452; 6,185,455; 6,208,894; 6,214,032; and 6,315,721, each of which is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein. These microstimulators are particularly advantageous because they can be manufactured inexpensively and can be implanted non-surgically by injection. Additionally, each implanted microstimulator can be commanded, at will, to produce a well-localized electrical current pulse of a prescribed magnitude, duration and/or repetition rate sufficient to cause a smoothly graded contraction of the muscle in which the microstimulator is implanted.
While primarily designed to reanimate muscles so that they can carry out purposeful movements such as locomotion, the low cost, simplicity, safety and ease of implantation of these microstimulators suggests that they may additionally be used to conduct a broader range of therapies in which increased muscle strength, increased muscle fatigue resistance and/or increased muscle physical bulk are desirable; such as therapies directed to muscle disorders. For example, electrical stimulation of an immobilized muscle in a casted limb may be used to elicit isometric muscle contractions that prevent atrophy of the muscle for the duration of the casting period and facilitate rehabilitation after the cast is removed. Similarly, repeated activation of microstimulators injected into the shoulder muscles of patients suffering from stroke enable the paretic muscles to retain or develop bulk and tone, thus helping to offset the tendency for such patients to develop subluxation at the shoulder joint. Use of microstimulators to condition perineal muscles increases the bulk and strength of the musculature in order to maximize its ability to prevent urinary or fecal incontinence. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,596, which is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.
Microstimulators, as exemplified by the BION(copyright) of Advanced Bionics Corporation, are typically elongated devices with metallic electrodes at each end that deliver electrical current to the immediately surrounding living tissues. The microelectronic circuitry and inductive coils that control the electrical current applied to the electrodes are protected from the body fluids by a hermetically sealed capsule. This capsule is typically made of a rigid dielectric material, such as glass or ceramic, that transmits magnetic fields but is impermeable to water.
Often, while placing the miniature microstimulator in living tissue, the orientation of the microstimulator changes slightly such that the microstimulator is not in fact in electrical contact with the nerve, requiring reorientation of the microstimulator. The microstimulator may move at any point in the surgical implantation procedure. If the microstimulator has moved, it may be at a significant distance from the nerve that is to be stimulated. Consequently, more energy is needed from the microstimulator to stimulate the nerve, unless the microstimulator is repositioned closer to the nerve. While such microstimulators may be injected, the actual placement requires first locating the desired end point near the nerve or muscle. The known method of placement involves locating the nerve with an electric probe, placing a hollow implantation tool over the electric probe and removing the electric probe to allow the miniature microstimulator to be passed down the length of the hollow implantation tool. The implantation tool is then removed, leaving the microstimulator implanted at or near the desired location. If there is a problem with the function or location of the microstimulator, then additional surgery must be performed to remove or relocate the microstimulator, imposing risk, discomfort and potential tissue damage to the patient.
Using a known implantation tool, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,032, to implant a microstimulator, may lead to the device being located remotely from the desired nerve. In this approach, an electrically stimulating trocar is first used to locate the desired nerve. The trocar is removed, after a cannula is slid along the trocar to be next to the nerve. Then the microstimulator is placed next to the nerve by inserting the microstimulator into the cannula and pushing the microstimulator to the end of the cannula, where it is ejected and is left behind, after the cannula is removed. The problem is that once the electrically stimulating trocar is removed, there is no way to detect movement of the cannula. Thus, the microstimulator may be left some distance from desired location, as was located by the stimulating trocar. This displacement from the optimum stimulating site unacceptably increases the power requirements and diminishes the battery life of the microstimulator.
Therefore, it is desired to have a method of implantation that ensures that the microstimulator is functioning properly and is implanted in an optimum position prior to removing the implantation tools that are utilized during surgery to place the microstimulator.
It is an object of the invention to locate an outer sheath near a nerve by monitoring muscle response from an electrical sensing or stimulating outer sheath.
It is an object of the invention to enable placement of a microstimulator or microsensor near a nerve by using an electrical path through the outer sheath.
It is an object of the invention to reliably place a microstimulator or microsensor near a nerve during surgery.
It is an object of the invention to verify that a microstimulator or microsensor is properly functioning during surgical placement of the microstimulator or microsensor.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tool for insertion of a microstimulator in living tissue.
It is an object of the invention to facilitate placement of a microstimulator in living tissue.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.